


Surprises of Fate

by bluecookiesinthedarkside



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bianca is suddenly alive, Bottom!Nico, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nico is an adorable little shit, Percico - Freeform, au(?), cofeeshop au (?), lesbians and gay, mostly told from annabeth's and percy's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecookiesinthedarkside/pseuds/bluecookiesinthedarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is an architercture student in London.<br/>Percy is a teacher in Camp Half Blood.<br/>Nico befriends a mortal.<br/>Jason and Piper is in New Rome with Reyna.<br/>Leo is still searching for Calypso.<br/>Bianca is suddenly alive.</p><p>Or a story wherein Percy and Annabeth broke up with no hard feelings and Annabeth finds herself face to face with Bianca in a coffeeshop in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers~  
> I'm Blue and i'll be your dear author for this fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I can't promise that i'll be constantly updating because I'm lazy and school can be a bitch at times. (Who am I kidding school is always a bitch.)
> 
> \- Blue Sangster

Annabeth tucked her books under her arms and then went outside. She locked her apartment's door and then tightened her beige coat at the waist as the cold air hit her. London really have a bad weather. The universities here though...

Annabeth walked two blocks and entered a coffeeshop. The coffeeshop itself was simple. A wooden porch on the outside with tiny wilting plants on either corner of the porch. The inside of the coffeeshop was green and the tables were wooden. The seats have a red cushion and some even have red pillows. The scent of the coffeeshop was heavenly, a mixture of fresh bread, roasted coffee beans and mint. All in all, it looked very cozy.

It was a good thing that the coffeeshop doesn't have any customers for this morning because Annabeth would really like to study in peace. 

She felt a vibration in her back pocket. She grabbed her phone (Leo made some sort of phone that can block out signals that attract monsters) and made way to the counter.

"Hello?" Annabeth asked trough the phone.

"Annabeth!!!! I miss you! The camp misses you..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Gods her bestfriend overreacts at times.

"Percy I just visited last month. Wait just give me a sec."

Annabethe looked up to place her orders. What she saw shocked her. 

At the counter was a curvy brunette about 5'7 with her brown locks tied in a messy bun and brown eyes warm. She has an olive skin tone just like her brother and a nice smile was set in her face.

"Goodmorning ma'am. May I have your order?"

Annabeth looked at the brunette's name tag. Bianca.

Fuck. Is this real?

Annabeth blinked and forced a fake smile as she recomposed herself.

" May I have a mocha lattè and a cupcake please."

Bianca smiled, " Right away ma'am"

Annabeth watched as Bianca headed for a plain grey door that Annabeth assumed leads to the kitchen. Annabeth gathered herself and sat on the table near the window. She grabbed her phone and texted Percy.

{Omg Percy you won't believe what I saw}

Seconds later, Annabeth received a reply from her bestfriend and former boyfriend.

{A hot girl? ;) }

Annabeth felt her face flush. Gods she shouldn't have told Percy that she was more attracted to girls than boys. Thay wasn't the reason for their breakup though. Annabeth wanted to live a normal life and study architecture here in London. So she cut off most her ties from the world of the gods. Not entirely though. She couldn't remove being a demigod entirely. As they say, once a demigod, always a demigod. So she visits Camp Half Blood every twice a month. When she told this to Percy, Percy just shrugged and grin, "Friends though?"

Annabeth then hugged him as tears started flowing from her grey eyes.

{No seaweed brain! I just saw this brunette who looks like Bianca di Angelo.}

{No way. Can you take a picture of her? }

As Bianca walked to the direction of her table, Annabeth discreetely took a photo of her and quickly sent it to Percy. 

"Your order ma'am," Bianca said placing a hot steaming cup of mocha latte and a chocolate cupcake.

"Thanks Bianca," Annabeth smiled genuinely at her. The brunette smiled back and went back to the counter.

As she enjoyed her hot cup of mocha lattè, Annabeth felt her phone vibraye against the wooden table. She checked it and read Percy's new text.

{Annie she does looks like Bianca di Angelo. She turned out gorgeous hahahah ;) Are you sure you're okay?}

{Fuck you too Seaweed brain.}

{Oh Annie I know you love me! Anyway got to go now. I have a sword fighting class in ten minutes. Bye xx}

{You text like a girl Percy.}

Annabeth turned off her phone and opened her book, opting to ignore the could-be-Bianca brunette's stare in her back.


End file.
